


Castle Johnlock

by WriteNow



Series: Johnlock Shorts [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Challenge Response, Fluff, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteNow/pseuds/WriteNow
Summary: Sherlock and John are walking through the countryside when they discover an abandoned castle. Their explorations don't quite go to plan.





	Castle Johnlock

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to a challenge. Please leave kudos, comment and subscribe. Enjoy!

Sherlock and John were walking through the countryside. It was a warm summer’s day and they were enjoying themselves. John missed the exercise that his army days had given him and both men liked exploring.

They had been walking for an hour when Sherlock spotted a large building in the distance. They headed towards it.

The old building was abandoned and crumbling. It looked like a rook in chess and the door hung open. John hesitantly opened the door and looked inside. There was a spiralling staircase which they climbed. It led up to roof. As Sherlock followed John up the stairs, they heard a crack.

The stair that Sherlock was standing on fell away, beneath his feet.

John’s hand shot out and just managed to grab Sherlock’s coat collar. Sherlock reached his hand up and grabbed John’s. John pulled and pulled, gradually edging Sherlock further up, but the ground around his feet was slowly crumbling too. He ignored it and kept pulling.

Sherlock was almost up when the ground around John’s feet finally gave way. John gave a final pull and jumped back onto safer ground. Sherlock landed on top of him. They hugged for a moment, out of relief.

“Let’s not do that again,” John decided.

“Agreed.”

Together they admired the view from the top of their castle.

Beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked that! Please leave a comment to tell me what you thought. I really value your responses and I reply to every comment. Leave kudos if you enjoyed and subscribe if you want to see more of my work.


End file.
